Cake
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: The night went by and Tea went to the fridge to grabbed Yuugi's cake. Yuugi bit his lip watching as Tea retrieved the cake and placed it in the middle of the table. She slowly unwrapped the foil and Yuugi could hear his friends whispering between each other. "Ummm..." One-shot YM/SK Dedicated to Lovinbee92 xD


This is a special one-shot for my friend Lovingbee92 ^_^ A really late birthday gift too! So sorry! So many stuff had happened this year and I'm really sorry for the late story girl! Hope you like it! This will be my first Yuugi/Seto fic too hahahha. Enjoy!

* * *

Tomorrow was Christmas and Yuugi along with his friends would always have a big party to celebrate the holiday. Every year, one member of the group would host the party and this year was Yuugi's turn. Yuugi was super excited to host the party this time. He had invited every one of his friends and including Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba.

Although Kaiba did not like him at first but Yuugi manage to break down his cold hard shell and they became close. Yuugi smiled as he finished decorating the tree. All the decoration was done and now he had to get started on making the food for tomorrow big event.

"Thank-god I decided to do a BBQ for tomorrow…." Yuugi sighed in relief. Yuugi apparently was a bad cooker. He was good at playing a card game but he was lousy with cooking. Tea was displeased with Yuugi's decision on not making food for the party but Yuugi knew that Joey and Tristan sighed in relief when they heard the word 'BBQ'.

While Yuugi was off the hook from cooking the main course, Tea had made him on baking a cake for dessert. "You have to practice on your cooking skills Yuugi, you will never get better if you don't practice."

Yuugi studied the recipe of the chocolate cake that Tea had given him. "Hmmm….I need 200g plain flour, cocoa, baking powder, chopped dark chocolate, caster sugar…."

Once the dessert was baked, he pulled out the blackened round cake from the oven. Gulping on what he had created, Yuugi tried to spread the chocolate icing all over the cake but it wasn't enough to cover all of the parts. He quickly wrapped in foil and placed it in the fridge.

[~}

"Merry Christmas Yuug!" His best friend Joey slapping the boy on the back playfully.

"Merry Christmas Joey and Serenity." Yuugi smiled and exchanged a hug with the girl. "Make yourself home." He led the two to his backyard where the rest of the guests were. Yuugi decided this year to keep it small and just invite his closest friends. Joey, Tea, Serenity, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Kaiba, Mokuba and Bakura. He heard the doorbell rang again and ran to the door. Yuugi's smile widens and his eyes brighten up when he noticed who had come, "Hey Kaiba and Mokuba, glad you guys can make it!"

Mokuba grinned, "We were supposed to be an hour late but Seto here cancel the meeting so we can make it in time for your party…oww!" Kaiba gave Mokuba a hard nudge and glared at the boy.

Yuugi laughed, "Well thanks for coming you two." He ushered the two in quickly, "Come in, it must be freezing outside!" Mokuba quickly ran to the backyard leaving just Yuugi and Kaiba alone.

"Errr…Merry Christmas…here…" Seto shoved a small parcel in front of Yuugi, not looking at the boy.

Yuugi gaped in surprised, "Wow! Thanks Kaiba! You didn't have to get me anything though….but thank-you!" He took the parcel from Seto admiring the wrapping and missed the faint red blush forming on Seto's face. "I'm going to put this in my room."

The night went by and Tea went to the fridge to grabbed Yuugi's cake. Yuugi bit his lip watching as Tea retrieved the cake and placed it in the middle of the table. She slowly unwrapped the foil and Yuugi could hear his friends whispering between each other.

"Umm….."

"Can we eat that?"

"Is that burnt or chocolate?"

"We can pass on dessert right?"

"I'll eat it." Everyone turned to Kaiba who had offered to eat Yuugi's chocolate err….burnt cake.

"You don't have too…" Yuugi tried to talk Kaiba out of it but the tall boy just grinned slightly and Tea handed him a plate of the cake.

Kaiba stared at the cake and noticed it was burnt all the way through. He broke a piece with a fork and swallowed it. It was dry and burnt as expected. "It's ok…." He mumbled making Yuugi grinned and grabbing his arms in excitement.

"Since you like my cake, I'll make you more next time!" Yuugi giggled and Seto's sweat dropped but he didn't want to make the boy unhappy.

"Yeah, I would like that." He was sure going to visit the hospital regularly.

* * *

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY AGAIN LOVINGBEE! x) Hope you like this one-shot!


End file.
